


Kitten

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Purgatory demons and magic go a little screwy and the Earp Homestead ends up with a new pet





	Kitten

A lot of strange things had occurred in the Ghost River Triangle, but this might have been the oddest. Wynonna and the others were more amused than anything else. Nicole was doing her best to keep herself from laughing, just to be supportive of Waverly. It was a lot harder than expected, however, when Waverly was being so incredibly adorable and funny. Nicole found it irresistible.

She gently ran her fingers through the silky soft, golden brown fur. The little kitten rumbled happily as Calamity Jane stared them down angrily from the other side of the room. Nicole found the older cat’s fury kind of funny anyway. The kitten was pissed off too, but content in Nicole’s lap.

“Holy crap, I never would have thought you could get any cuter, but now you can _purr_.” Nicole chuckled to herself pulling the small bundle of fluff closer to herself. She buried her nose in the fur and laughed at how indignant the kitten was.

“Don’t call me cute.” protested the Waverly kitten. She was small, fluffy, and was very upset with her situation.

“You are literally curled up in my lap like a kitten, purring as I am playing with your hair, and I can’t say that it’s cute?” Nicole scoffed as the Waverly kitten poked out her sandpaper tongue, though the purring never stopped.

“First of all: I _am_ a kitten. Second: it feels really, really good so don’t judge me. Third: call em cute one more time and I will absolutely scratch your eyes out.” Waverly’s kitten voice came out in a hiss, but she still purred quite contentedly. Nicole was more than pleased with the entire situation.

“You know Jeremy will figure out a solution for this or Wynonna will beat the answers out of someone. She has never let us down before.” Nicole tried to comfort Waverly to the best of her ability. As far as incidents in Purgatory went, this one was funny and absolutely adorable. Magic was real and it had a sense of humor. “You have one of the best families on earth and they… we would do anything for you. Just sit back and try to enjoy this for the time being. It could be worse.”

“I’m going out to pick up a litter box! Be back soon!” Wynonna called out over her shoulder, swinging Peacemaker around on one finger as she left the Homestead. “Keep my girl safe!”


End file.
